A Life Without Her Would Be No Life At All
by LNF
Summary: President Relena Darlin Crossfield's husband is found dead in the couple's home. Preventer has reason to believe Relena is in danger and Heero is called back into the picture. But after seven years how can Heero express what he couldn’t before?
1. A Night for Heero Yuy

A Life Without Her Would Be No Life At All By:San  
  
Disclaimer:(sarcastically) How did you guess? No, I don't own Gundam Wing, nor any of its characters. Besides, do you really think I would be writing this thing if I did? Common scence,people! Anyway, commence fanfiction reading.  
  
Cold and tiered was all that registered in the mind of Heero Yuy. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see something other than the popcorn ceiling he had grown accustomed to in the past six months. His hazy memory returned and, remembering what he had done last night, groaned. Turning, he saw the sassy red haired tramp he had slept with the night before. This was becoming an addiction, but he just couldn't give it up. When he finally met the high every time, it was like an escape route. Every time, when his façade gave out, he would turn to one of these women and run away. Away from all his problems, past memories, and those dreadful feelings.  
  
Every time he had sex with one of them he always imagined his blond haired angel. Caressing him with her love and screaming out is name as they passionately made love. Each of her cries sending him further over the edge into bliss. But it wasn't really Relena. It was just some stranger that he paid in order to get to his high.  
  
He had been so blind then, not to see how much he had really loved her. He had just ran and hid. And now look were it had gotten him. Looking around in disgust he threw on his clothes and wiped out his wallet and took out a stack of cash and carelessly through it on the bedside table. Taking one last look at the prostitute on the bed and the filthy room she was in he took his leave. Planning on not coming back for at least a while.  
  
He stepped out into the cool night air and buttoned up his jeans jacket to give him at least some insulation. Lucky for him his home was only within walking distance. Or maybe not so lucky because in the morning the red haired tramp will wake up to find he'd left, short changed and alone. Besides, he didden't have the money. So he decided he definitely wasn't going back there. His Preventer job as head of Tactical Force, or TF, was a sustaing job and was basically boring.  
  
He continued on with his trek to his apartment on this colony L-1, still musing about his job. He cautiously entered his apartment. Even though it had been nearly seven years since he last had to fight his basic traing was so engrained into his instincts it was still like a second nature to him.  
  
Seeing that everything was fine he relaxed more. He took off his shoes and walked over to the bathroom quickly stripping off his clothes and stepping into a hot shower. The scent of sex melted away just as it always did and when he stepped out of the shower he felt refreshed. He slipped on a pair of jeans and quietly went off to bed and made a mental note to call Une in the morning and re quest he be put on some kind of active duty and perhaps talk about a raise.  
  
Little did he know what tomorrow held in store for him. 


	2. To Toronto

A/N:Thank you all so much for giving me such great reviews guys! This is my first; I guess you can say official GW fanfic. To be honest the feedback I got was a lot better than I thought it might be. Thanks again, it really means a lot you take the time to give helpful reviews. Special thanx goes out to Kristen Elizabeth, Black Rose, Purdy, and Abhilasha for you wonderful reviews. Sorry the prolouge was kinda short and not very intresting. I just finished a 30 page term paper and I'm exaughsted! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I tried to make this long enough, but like I said before I'm wiped out. By the way, no flames. Only constructive critisisum. And it really helps if you can tell me how to improve. Have fun reading! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Raiting: R for sexuall content  
  
Ch.1  
  
"Duo, oh god Duo. Don't stop, please don't stop!" Hilde panted over and over again. When they had both met the end of pleasure they tumbled together in a sweaty mass on the bed.  
  
Still breathing heavily from his exertion, Duo managed to say, "Hilde babe, I love you." To his wife and drifted off into blissful sleep.  
  
A few hours later found them sleeping soundly, until the ringing of the vidcom broke into Duo's subconscious. "Hold on, hold on." He grumbled groggily and stumbled out of bed, managing to rouse Hilde from her peaceful sleep.  
  
"What's going on?" she mumbled rubbing at her sleep filled eyes, and sat up a bit to see her husband better.  
  
"It's just the phone,babe."Duo said and went to answer the incoming call. He pressed the receive button and casually said, "Yo," but froze when he noticed who it was. "Heero?" he asked surprised, "why are you calling so early at," he checked the clock on the wall, "2:30 in the morning? Is there something up?"  
  
"Yes. It's..." he looked off screen, "Relena."  
  
"Relena?" Duo asked, concerned for his friend and the President of ESUN. The matter also earned from Hilde some concern as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked from her place on the bed. Heero continued on, his expression the exact opposite of Duo and Hilde's.  
  
"Jeoffry Crossfield, Relena's husband, has been murdered."  
  
"What?! Who did it!?" exclaimed Duo as he started to pace the room.  
  
Hilde whispered, "That's terrible." As tears, sparkling from the moon light pouring into the room sailed down her pale face.  
  
"There are no leads," Heero continued and Duo stopped pacing about to look at his friend of seven years. "Une has appointed you and I to tracking down this murderer."  
  
"What?! Us?! I mean, I can understand me, but you? You're not even on active duity."  
  
"I am now. I sighed up right before I found out about this."  
  
"Does the press know?"Duo asked urgently.  
  
"No, not yet anyway." Heero urged them back to the immediate topic on hand. "Une wants us to be at the North American Preventer Base at 900 hours on October 7th."  
  
Meanwhile Duo was jotting all this information down on a pad of paper, "Ok." He then stopped, "Woah,woah,woah! That's today!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And at nine in the morning?!" He started to whimper, "That's in," he looked back at the wall, "only six and a half hours!" He looked back to the screen to find his inhumane friend.  
  
"What's your point,Duo?"  
  
"Geez." He sighed, "Nothing,nothing at all. See you in six hours." Then he added dryly, "Sweet dreams." And disconnected from the line. He turned back around to Hilde, "Sorry babe."  
  
"It's fine." Hilde said with a reassuring smile, "Relena needs all the comfort she can get. And besides," she added cheerfully, "Carol is here to keep me company." Duo smiled at her.  
  
"That's right."he strode across the room to give her a kiss on the cheek. "And speaking of which, I'll go check on her. Be right back." He picked up his tank top that went along with the sweat pants he was wearing and put it on.  
  
The hallway was empty and quite. When he stepped on the uneven floor boards, he was reminded of were he was:home. And he wouldn't have it any other way; just as long as he was with the people he loved. And one of those people were in their crib, wide awake.  
  
"Carole, baby, you're supposed to be asleep." Large,inoccent eyes stared back up at him and he couldn't resist the urge to smile. He bent down and swooped his daughter, Caroline Maxwell,up into his arms.  
  
"Dadda!" she squealed with delight.  
  
"Come here cuity."He said and held his daughter close to him. The little girl pointed to the window and Duo carried her over to it. After minuts of silence Duo decided he needed to tell his daughter what was going on, even if it was mostly for his own benifet. "Ya know," Duo began, "I bet Heero could be enjoying what I have right now if he hadden't run away from her all those years ago," He continued on, mostly to himself, "But I guess.this is his second chance." He then looked in the general direction of the L-1 colony. "I hope you don't screw this one up buddy." He looked back at his daughter, "Time to go to bed, ok?" The girl pouted, as if she could understand what he was saying at the young age of six and a half months.  
  
Duo tucked her into bed, "Daddy has to go away for awhile. But he'll be back." Then he added, "Be good to mommy." He kissed her on the forehead and went back to bed, hoping to get in as much sleep as possible before packing his bags and heading to the Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please fasten your safty belts,put up the tray in front of you, and prepare for landing." A computerized voice said, the sound ringing through out the space shuttle. Duo was roused akwardly by a flight attendent.  
  
"Sir, you need to fasten your safety belt."  
  
"Hu?" He looked down at the safty constaints that were neatly tucked into the creveses of the cushioned seats. "Heh, oh yeah." He was still dazed from his nap, but maneged to fasten the belt as the woman went on to assist other passengers.  
  
The landing wasn't bummppy and Duo found himself satisfied, sleep wise. The shuttle docked and he lifted himself up from the seat, but not before reaching to the other seat and grabbing his jacket. He walked through the winding tunnle untill it led him to the space port.  
  
All diffren't shapes, sizes, and colors of people bussled apout the port. Duo's eyes searched the masses untill he spotted a young man with wild brown hair leaning against the far wall. It looked almost as if he were sleeping upright. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head tillted downward, and you coulden't tell wether or not his eyes were closed because his spiky bangs obscured there vision.  
  
Duo made his way accros the main area untill he reached his friend.  
  
"Hey, Heero." He raised his head and looked at the braided man.  
  
"Your late." He simply stated.  
  
"So? Only by a couple of minuts anyway."He gestured with his hand twords the baggege claim, "Heero, I gotta get my bag."  
  
"I've already got it." Heero said and pointed at his feet were Duo's duffle bag lay at.  
  
"What?! But, but how did you know which one?" Heero picked it up and pointed to the identification card looped around the handle. "Oh..I knew that!" He said while scratching the back of his head, sheepishly grinning.  
  
"Hn. My car is in the parking garage, let's go. And from there we'll head to base." They continued on through the space port in silence. Duo seemed to be relaxed and at ease while Heero looked unusually uptight. It wasn't untill they reached Preventer jeep did Duo begin conversation.  
  
"So.how ya been buddy?" Heero fastend his seat belt and started up the engine befor he gave back a reply.  
  
"Fine." He jerked the jeep out of the parking space and sped out of the garage.  
  
"Hehe, slow it down there buddy." Finaly, Heero got to the freeway and reached a normal speed. He took a glance at Duo, who was clutching the door handle and almost smirked. "Heero," Duo begain, "Next time, I drive. I've gotta wife and kid to return home to and I personaly don't have a death wish."  
  
At the mention of Duo's family Heero felt that familiar empty feeling he had been expiriencing for the longest time now. It had all begain his junior year of high school. He had been taking notices of the people surrounding him, trying to fit in. However, his intence personality tended to scare people off. He had done his best and scored strait A's as well as having a part time job with the Preventers, but still something lacked. An empty feeling inside him dweled and he had gone through the rest of High school and college feeling as if he had no purpose in life.  
  
Heero angrily gripped the stearing weal as the memorys resurfaced. His sharp blue eyes focused intently on the road infront, but his mind's eye played tricks on him. A vision of the full red lips he had the pleasure of kissing only once were back on his lips, caresing him with their sweetness. He grew warm all over and murmerd her name, "Relena."  
  
"What?" asked Duo and stopped his chater about the past seven years to turn and stair at his friend. Heero shook his dazed mind.  
  
"Nothing." He mumbled and put his undivided attention on the road.  
  
"No, I heard what you said. It was Relena." He sighd, "Your still stuck on her, hu?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Geez, Heero. I thought that had worn off years ago!" Heero still diddn't say anything to explain. "All thoes years, and you said nothing?! I thought she was the one stuck on you when we were kids! Not the other way around!" Heero still remained silent. Heero still said nothing and Duo muderd a curse. "How long has it been since you've seen her?" He asked, while solemly gazeing out the window.  
  
Heero shruged, " Five years I suppose.."  
  
"Not even one phone call?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well you diddn't go to her wedding, I diddn't see you there." With the reminder of the other man in her life, who was now diseased, made his blood burn. Anger swelled up within him and he squelched it down, turning him completely numb.  
  
"Why would I have." Duo sighd.  
  
"You got a point there." Silence took hold of the car as they drove the rest of the way to the Preventer base.  
  
Une checked her watch for what seemed like the milionth time. Though she knew the two wernt late, she stiill expected them to come walking through her office door that very instant. The current state of the situation was at a critical stance. The house hold of the President had been threatened and it was up to Preventer to take care ot the situation. And the best people suited for the job that she knew of would be walking trough her door soon enough.  
  
A light rapping at the door jolted the commander from her thoughts, "Miss Une, Preventer Heero Yuy and Preventer Duo Maxwell are here to for your appointment." Une thanked her secretary as the two men walked in.  
  
"Right on time." Said Une as both Heero and Duo souluted and took their seats infront of their commanding officer's desk. "I trust you have filled him in on basic situation." She looked pointently at Heero.  
  
Heero nodded his head in afermation, "as much as I know."  
  
"Good. You will be starting today. The stratigies will be simple body gaurding techniqus, with the exeption of certain situations."  
  
"uh, what sort of situations?" Asked Duo.  
  
"For example," begain Une answering his question, "public events you will apear as normal peoples, non Preventer. The President has requested at public functions she not be swarmed with personal body gaurds."  
  
"It's a danger to her safty!" Protested Heero, this exclamation being the first words to exit his mouth in the entire breifing. Une gave a starteled glance in his direction.  
  
"We relize that, but there really isn't any thing we can do but advise her and she stands firm on this matter." His pircing blue eyes were intimedating as she staired long and hard at them. Though she did not know Heero Yuy well, she knew Relena and he had a past together. She just prayed her instincts were right and hoped the were no extream emotinal attatchments. Because in her book emotinal attatchment ment failure.  
  
"The second part of your mission is to track down any suspects. We have three leads," on her desk lay a manila folder containg the profiles of all three suspects. "Two of them have been tooken under the custody of Preventer and are being intarogated. The other one," she then pulled out the papers from the folder and handed it to Duo, "is him." She said and pointed to the paper in Duo's hand. Heero leaned over to get a better look at the third suspect.  
  
"It's a woman." Duo said surprised, "and her name is Dorothy Catalonia." The instant Heero saw that name he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Dorothy." Heero growled.  
  
"You know her Heero?" asked Duo.  
  
"From a long time ago." Une looked intrigued.  
  
"Were do you know her from?" Heero looked up from the suspect's profile to answer Une.  
  
"When I visited Sanc years back she was there. Tell me, who put her on the suspect list."  
  
"Preventer Wind," she answered, "or as you may know him Zechs Marquise."  
  
"Zechs? He knows?"  
  
"Yes. As being her brother he has a right to know when a threat is posed against her."  
  
"It makes perfect sense." Mumbled Heero reclining further back into his seat.  
  
"Well good, I'm glad it makes perfect sence. Can I assume Duo will be solely be stalking Catalonia?"  
  
"Don't say 'stalking' it sounds to weird." Said Duo scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Alright. But you do know you will have to get to know her personally?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," he then looked to Heero, "she's not that bad is she?"  
  
Heero smirked, "Hn."  
  
"You two will both be going to Toronto, Canada. Dorothy however, lives in Hamilton. So Duo I want you to go to Hamilton ASAP."  
  
Duo looked puzzled, "Were not gonna arrest her?"  
  
"No, she wasn't actually present when Crosfiled was found."  
  
"And who found him?" asked Duo. Une looked down at her hands solemnly.  
  
"Miss Relena found him at their beach house in Monterey." Duo looked reserved as well but Heero remained undaunted.  
  
"Well have to get going soon then if were to start today." Said Heero knocking Une back to the current situation. Une looked back up from her hands and stood strait and tall.  
  
"Is everything understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." They both said in perfect unison.  
  
"Good, you're dismissed then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The soft pitter patter of the fall leaves brushed against her window. Relena opened her eyes to stair at the empty spot next to her on the bed. She sat up and looked around her room. He wasn't sitting by her drinking his morning coffee either. What she had been accustomed to for so many years she no longer had. That same dreaded feeling came back to her, just as it had since the day he left. Soft crystal tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes and rolled down her porcelain cheeks.  
  
She rubbed them away and looked at the digital clock on her bed side table which read 9:30 AM. She lumbered over to the bathroom and stripped to take her costmary 15 min shower. After, she felt slightly refreshed and only almost ready to face all the pity filled expressions she knew she would receive that day.  
  
Sifting through her wardrobe, she decided open a dark, almost black, pants suit as well as the customary ESUN garb. She only glanced at herself once in the mirror before heading down stairs to leave. She slowly sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee she knew Paygan had made and went over to the doorway to retrieve her briefcase.  
  
"Good day miss." Said Paygan as she closed the door. Was it just her or did everyone lean away from her lately. She walked down the steps of her home and saw her usual blue limo waiting for her. But who she saw leaning against it would have been the last person she would have ever guessed would come back to her.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
AN:A ciff hanger! Don't worry I'll try to get back to it soon. Please review!!!!! It helps a lot. But remember, no flames. Only constructive critisisum. And if you want tell me how I can make a twist. I know the general plot already, but prehaps you could suggest some quirks. Thanx!!! 


End file.
